This application requests funds to support enhanced training for the most promising young scientists selected from predoctoral students enrolled in the Program in Molecular and Cellular Biosciences (PMCB) at Oregon Health & Science University. This training opportunity, the Program in Enhanced Research Training (PERT), will be support eight second-year PMCB students selected each year on a competitive basis. PERT students will participate in a specialized year-long curriculum designed to promote their future success in biomedical research careers. The objective of this enhanced curriculum will be to provide interdisciplinary research training to a cohort of students from PMCB who show the greatest promise as future research scientists. Integral to the PERT program is a commitment to diversity, and students will be selected from a variety of backgrounds and disciplines. Program design includes didactic coursework to build a strong foundation in research design, methodologies, analytical techniques, and quantitative thinking, plus interactive training in how to apply basic research to important issues in human health and disease. Additional program objectives will include personalized training in professional science writing, oral presentations, critical thinking, networking, and leadership. Key activities include structured mentorship in the design and writing of an individual research fellowship application, preparation for professional research presentations, monthly Progress in Research meetings, participation in quarterly Computational Biology Data workshops, a monthly Career Development Nanocourse series, and continued participation in the PERT Peer-to Peer Mentoring program (through year 5 of their graduate training). A key outcome of the PERT program will be to enrich the professional development of a cohort of trainees who are focused on pursuing future careers in biomedical research. One important short-term outcome will be the mandatory submission of an individual research fellowship proposal by each PERT trainee (NRSA or equivalent), which will also support the programmatic goal of transitioning trainees from mentor-derived funding to independent fellowship support. A corresponding measure of program success will be an improvement in the number of publications at the time of graduation, while maintaining our excellent record of time-to-degree completion. In addition, by providing enhanced training for PERT students in mentoring, leadership and teamwork skills via the Peer-to-Peer Mentoring network, this program will also help improve the quality of PMCB overall. Long-term outcomes will be measured through tracking of career choices and evidence of success in biomedical research careers for PERT trainees compared to the larger PMCB graduate cohort and other graduate training programs at OHSU. Overall, we expect this enhanced training program to provide PERT trainees with a significant competitive advantage in developing robust careers in biomedical research, which in turn will help refine ?best practices? strategies for graduate education as a whole.